


Right Where We Left Off

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: The Atlas Center [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Kinkade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), i just love them so much, lance is so in love, so is kinkade tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: “Everything alright?”  Ryan’s face had taken on an intensely worried expression.  There was a crease in between his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed.  His normal scent was tinged with anger and fear.“I’m fine.”  Lance tried to will away his blush but it didn’t work.  “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”





	Right Where We Left Off

The empty chair across the table was taunting Lance. It was proof that he was alone in that moment, possibly forever. It was also proof that he was overthinking the fuck out of the whole situation, but that option wasn’t as dramatic. And Lance had always had a flair for the dramatic.

He wrapped his hands around his mug as the sun moved toward the western horizon. He checked his watch for the seventh time in the past two minutes. 4:01 pm. Lance had to remind himself that he had been early and Ryan was probably very busy.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, almost throwing his cup of tea at whoever it was.

“Calm down,” Ryan said, removing his hand and bending down to give Lance a soft kiss on his forehead. “Sorry I scared you, darling.”

“It’s okay. I’m just a little jumpy right now.”

“Everything alright?” Ryan’s face had taken on an intensely worried expression. There was a crease in between his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed. His normal scent was tinged with anger and fear.

“I’m fine.” Lance tried to will away his blush but it didn’t work. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.”

Ryan’s face relaxed and he laughed. “I’m only a minute late, and that’s because Nadia wouldn’t give me my drink until I told her who you were. She’s a big matchmaker.” He took the seat opposite Lance and rested his arms against the table.

Lance took a sip of his tea, hoping it would calm his nerves. The alpha looked even more gorgeous than he had during their time together at the Atlas Center. A few pieces of hair were falling into his eyes and Lance fought back the urge to reach across the table and push them away.

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked, breaking the silence that had gone on for just a few seconds too long.

“I’m good. I went back to work the day after I left. Moving around helps me clear my head.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a dancer.”

The alpha raised his eyebrows and his eyes flicked over Lance’s entire form. “I should have guessed. You have a dancer’s body.”

Now Lance was certain that his entire face was red. If only Ryan’s eyes would move away for a second or he would stop giving him that adorable smile so that he could collect himself.

“What about you?” Lance no longer wanted to be the center of attention, even if it meant letting this beautiful alpha eat him up with his eyes. “Do you work full time at the Atlas Center?”

The mention of Lance’s safe haven earned him some dirty looks from the people sitting around him. He forgot that some people didn’t think very highly of the center’s work. The expressions of the other patrons made him want to shrink into himself.

Ryan either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “My work with Atlas is part time. I’m a full time student at Garrison University.”

Lance was taken aback. Ryan must have been a lot younger than he thought if he was still in college. “How old are you?” The words tumbled out before Lance could even think them through. He slapped a hand over his mouth, as if that would erase what he just said.

“I’m twenty-six. I took a few years off when I first started college for personal reasons. I just recently went back to school.”

Lance’s body relaxed. “What are you studying?” He wanted so badly to redeem himself.

“Film.” Ryan smirked, his eyes teasing Lance over the rim of his mug. “Maybe you could let me film you dancing one day.”

There was that damn blush again.

\-----

It was dark by the time Lance stood to go. Ryan insisted on walking him to his car. What was he gonna do, say no to more time with him? But he still had one more thing that he had to say.

“I’m sorry for getting clingy last time,” Lance said, turning to Ryan as they approached his car. 

“It’s not your fault,” Ryan replied. “You’re also not the most clingy omega I’ve come across in my life, so don’t worry.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and became fascinated with his shoes and the asphalt beneath them. “I really like you, Lance. I want to get to know you better.”

Lance thought his heart was going to explode. He had never felt this good in his entire life. He reached up and pulled Ryan down into a kiss. It was soft and chaste and full of promises for the future. Standing this close, Lance inhaled the scent of lemons and woodsmoke.

“Give me your phone,” Ryan said after he pulled away, his voice low enough so no one walking by could hear him.

Lance pulled the device out of his back pocket and unlocked it. Ryan typed his number in and handed it back. “Text me tomorrow. I’d love to go out with you again.”

“So this was like our first date?” the omega asked jokingly. “How did I do?”

The alpha smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Goodnight, darling.”

He watched Ryan walk towards his car and drive away. He stood beside his own vehicle for a few more minutes, daring to imagine what his life would be like with Ryan as his mate.

A sound that was somewhere between a growl and a whine started at the far end of the street. It grew louder and louder until the motorcycle was pulling into the parking lot. The rider parked it and dismounted. Long black hair spilled from his helmet and framed a gorgeous pale face. Lance could smell his scent from where he was standing; the alpha smelled of pine and old books. He knew that, if he got close enough, he’d be able to smell lavender under all of it.

The alpha turned to him and tucked his helmet under his arm. A few months ago, Lance would have killed to see that smile.

“Hey there, McClain,” Keith said. “Miss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> some more ryance for y'all. if you want updates on this series or my other writing, follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comment if you liked it because reading your comments gives me motivation to keep writing: )


End file.
